memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fan fiction
:See also: Fan fiction Star Trek fan films are films and videos inspired by the various Star Trek series, but created by fans. Fan films vary in length from short clips to full episodes, some even comprising of several seasons of episodes. In the past, production technology and cost were major limitations to amateur projects, but in modern times, films are distributed cheaply via the Internet, and convincing visual effects can be created using home computers. What follows is a partial list of the many such projects available to the public. Film productions ''Star Trek: Aurora'' Star Trek: Aurora is an animated film that is set in the year 2270, right after Kirk's five-year mission ends. It does not focus on Starfleet, as is the case with most other Star Trek shows, but rather, it focuses on the adventures of the Federation's interstellar merchants. Parts one and two are currently available online. ;See also: :* [http://www.auroratrek.com Star Trek: Aurora] :* ''Star Trek: Conflictos'' Star Trek: Conflictos is a trilogy of Star Trek fan films from Barcelona, Spain. It consists of three movies based in the time frame of Star Trek: The Next Generation. ;See also: :* [http://www.stconflictos.com ST Conflictos] :* ''Star Trek: Frontier'' Star Trek: Frontier is the Machinima animated adventures of the starship Star League in the TOS time period. Episodes have been released on YouTube. ;See also: :* ''Star Trek: Hidden Frontier'' Star Trek: Hidden Frontier is a live-action fan-made series (produced primarily via "green screen" effects) set in the Briar Patch, the wild region of space introduced in the film . The same group is now producing a sequel series, Star Trek: Odyssey, which debuted in September 2007. A second spinoff, Star Trek: The Helena Chronicles, which will be a sister series of Odyssey, is scheduled to debut in 2008. ;See also: :* HiddenFrontier.org :* :* ''Star Trek: Holouniverse'' Star Trek: Holouniverse is a series in pre-production. It is a project developed in Mexico. It occurs in three different times and relates to the destiny of Thomas Riker in an alternate universe. ;See also: :* [http://www.startrekmexico.tk Star Trek: Holouniverse] ''Star Trek: Horizon'' Star Trek: Horizon is a new series in pre-production. It is a project developed in Poland and set after the events shown in . Currently, the first teaser can be downloaded. ;See also: :* [http://www.sthorizon.com Star Trek: Horizon] :* ''Star Trek: Intrepid'' Star Trek: Intrepid is a film produced in Scotland and set several years after the events of Star Trek Nemesis and follows a Starfleet crew and their efforts to colonize a distant sector of the galaxy. The is the titular starship. ;See also: :* [http://www.ussintrepid.net Star Trek: Intrepid] :* ''Star Trek: New Universe'' Star Trek: New Universe is a series incorporating animation reminiscent of South Park but with more serious plotlines. During the Battle of Sector 001, a starship crew, forced to abandon their own ship and retrieve the from mothballs, become stranded in another galaxy. Episodes are available on the series' MySpace page. :* [http://www.myspace.com/st_newuniverse Star Trek: New Universe] ''Star Trek: New Voyages'' Star Trek: New Voyages is a live-action series created and funded by a volunteer troupe of fans known as Retro Film Studios (formerly Cow Creek Films). The series picks up where ''The Original Series'' left off, putting fan actors into The Original Series roles. ;See also: :* StarTrekNewVoyages.com :* :* ''Star Trek: Of Gods and Men'' What some consider the "ultimate fan film", Of Gods and Men is a three-part, independent feature filmed on some of the same sets used by New Voyages, but by a different production team. Its cast includes Nichelle Nichols, Walter Koenig, Grace Lee Whitney, Alan Ruck, Garrett Wang, Chase Masterson, J.G. Hertzler, Gary Graham, Lawrence Montaigne, and Crystal Allen. The film is directed by Tim Russ, who also appears in the film. ;See also: :* [http://startrekofgodsandmen.com Star Trek: Of Gods and Men] :* ''Star Trek: Origins'' Star Trek: Origins follows the early adventures of Captain Robert April and his crew – including Ensign Christopher Pike, Executive Officer George Samuel Kirk Sr. (father of James Kirk) and Dr. Sarah Poole (later April) – on the USS Yorktown, a new Legend-class starship. The first episode, Dedication, currently is in production. ;See also: :* [http://www.startrekorigins.com/ Star Trek: Origins] :* ''Star Trek Protector'' Star Trek Protector is a London-based fan series in pre-production set in 2385. The galaxy stands at a cross roads on the brink of war. In darkness there is strength. But who is the enemy? One empire will rise and one will fall. Now a new ship and a new crew fights to stop the annihilation of the Federation. Star Trek Protector is due to be released in summer of 2008. ;See also: :* [http://www.freewebs.com/startrekprotector Star Trek Protector] :* ''Star Trek: USS Hathaway'' Star Trek: USS Hathaway takes place during the same time as events in and . The pilot episode, Genesis is currently in production. ;See also: :* USSHathaway.com :* ''Starship Exeter'' Set in the same time period as the the original series, Starship Exeter is another fan-made project. It takes place aboard the from . ;See also: :* StarshipExeter.com :* :* ''Starship Farragut'' Starship Farragut is an independent film series based on ''The Original Series'' which follows the crew of the , a starship, the same ship that James T. Kirk served on as a young lieutenant as recalled during the events of the TOS episode . ;See also: :* [http://starshipfarragut.com Starship Farragut] :* ''Tales of the Seventh Fleet'' Tales of the Seventh Fleet is an ongoing multi-generational fan video project covering all timelines, currently focusing on a small destroyer in the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. Most of the cast are members of Star Trek fan clubs located in New Jersey. ;See also: :* [http://www.ussjustice.org/tales7thfleet.htm Tales of the Seventh Fleet] :* ''The Orphans of War'' The Orphans of War is a one-shot crossover uniting cast members from the fan films Star Trek: Hidden Frontier and Star Trek: Intrepid. According to producers, it will tie up some plot threads from Hidden Frontier and introduce new stories to be addressed on Intrepid and the Hidden Frontier spin-off Star Trek: Odyssey. ;See also: :* HiddenFrontier.org :* :* :* [http://www.ussintrepid.net Star Trek: Intrepid] :* ''Yesterday's Essex, Tomorrow's Command'' : This live action video drama was produced in New Zealand in 1993. Produced by Essex Productions, Medalstone Pictures and the Scifi Modelers Club of New Zealand or "Stella Nova", it takes place in the TNG age. Video production recollections are available. http://www.kiwi-house.com/ In addition, some this video's main production crew moved into the professional film industry ranks by working on the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Audio productions ''Phase II'' - An Original Podcast Series Currently in pre-production, this is an original audio podcast series based on the aborted Star Trek: Phase II television series. Many ideas that were going to be used and new ideas will meld together to form a unique look at the era after TOS leading toward feature film. ;See also: :* ''Star Trek: Defiant'' This series, released by Pendant Productions, follows the crew of the newly-restaffed , and follows its' post-Dominion War adventures, mainly focused on an upcoming joint attack on Bajor by the Romulans and the Cardassians. To date, fifteen episodes are available for download, with the first "season" of thirteen also available in "CD quality" (as opposed to the standard "podcast"-quality versions). :NOTE: The storyline of this series has some connection with the ''Section 31 Files, in that some of the characters/voice actors appear in both stories. However, Defiant takes a totally different path in its story, such as none of the characters in this story becoming part of Section 31.'' ;See also: :* [http://www.pendantaudio.com/defiant.php Star Trek: Defiant] :* Pendant Productions Home Page ''Star Trek: Eras'' This series – released by TimeWell Electronic Recording Productions, or TWERP for short – focuses on the life and times of an El-Aurian Starfleet Officer named Evori, and his adventures dating from his service aboard the Starship Challenger NX-03 to his present day admiralty commanding Space Station Deep Space 5 and his flagship, the vessel USS Aurora (NCC-75793). Two such adventures are available for download (in "podcast" or "CD quality" versions), as are many extras, including soundtracks and blooper reels. ;See also: :* [http://www.twerponline.net/eras/default.htm Star Trek: Eras] :* TWERP Home Page ''Star Trek: Lost Frontier'' Something of a sequel series to The Section 31 Files, this new series is a look at a dark time in the future of Star Trek. It is the dawn of the 25th century and the galaxy is coming out of a period of galactic civil war. The story of Lost Frontier focuses on the crew of the new Enterprise-F as they go forth to unite the "lost worlds" of the Federation. To date, two episodes of this series are available. ;See also: :* [http://www.darkerprojects.com/lostfrontier.html Star Trek: Lost Frontier] ''Star Trek: Pioneers'' This is an older series produced, to some extent, at the same time as the first "season" of Section 31, insofar as one of the stories produced for this series was a crossover with 31. To date, six of the seven episodes planned for release are available (the fifth episode was scrapped due to "continuity issues"). However, as of March 2007, the series has been put on hiatus. ;See also: :* [http://www.darkerprojects.com/pioneers.html Star Trek: Pioneers] ''Star Trek: The Section 31 Files'' Set just after the Dominion War, this series focuses on a group of officers formerly assigned to the who, due to various circumstances, find themselves recruited to Section 31 for their own safety. The officers find themselves assigned to a new ship – the USS Nosferatu – and engaging in the sort of "black ops" missions one would expect from 31 operatives. The series catchphrase: "These are desperate times. We are the desperate measure." Three "seasons" worth of episodes were produced. ;See also: :* [http://www.darkerprojects.com/section31.html Star Trek: The Section 31 Files] :* DARKER PROJECTS Home Page Parodies ''SouthTrek'' SouthTrek is an animated South Park-style spoof on the original Star Trek series. The first episode was released in December 2006 and screened for the first time at I-CON 26 in March 2007. In the South Park spirit, the voices for the entire cast of characters are made by only three actresses. ;See also: :* [http://southtrek.110mb.com The SouthTrek Website] :* ''Spaceship Highlander'' A five episode series aired on the German TV Station Sat1. Due to legal intervention by Paramount, the show could not use original Star Trek uniforms or species (such as Borg or Klingons) after the third episode. ''Star Track'' : Star Track chronicles the adventures of Captain Louis Philippe Tremblay and his crew as they travel through space on their ship, Idomo. Episodes are 20-25 minutes in length. Over twnty episodes have been produced. ;See also: :* [http://www.startrack.goldenmediastudios.com The Star Track Website] ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'': "None the Wiser" Star Trek: The Next Generation: None the Wiser is a webfilm that parodies several features of Star Trek: The Next Generation. ;See also: :* Watch on YouTube ''Star Trek: The Pepsi Generation'' A live action comedic shot "film to tape" in Washington state (in the 80's) by Ryan K. Johnson, http://www.eskimo.com/~rkj/index.html The story explores the Star Trek TNG crew. The starship crew seeks out new the Ferrari alien lifeform and the great taste of Pepsi. Pun dialog and other humorous scenes are included. One of the most memorable video characters is a very convincing look-alike fan performer playing 'Captain Pic-a-Card'. ''Star Trek versus Star Wars'' Star Trek versus Star Wars is a fan-made film where the two popular sci-fi franchises go head to head. The film is made up of clips edited from several Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes, the original Star Wars films, and the feature film . ;See also: :* Watch on YouTube ''Star Wreck'' Star Wreck is a series of Finnish Star Trek fan-made parodies, with the first being a five-minute short created in 1992. The first four episodes were animated, but 4½, 5, and 6 were made using live-action photography. The sixth episode, Star Wreck: In the Pirkinning, parodied both Star Trek and Babylon 5. ;See also: :* [http://www.starwreck.com The official Star Wreck fan film website] ''The REDSHIRT Filmette Series'' A southern California live action "filmette/short" video series shot by the volunteers and Genovese Cine Productions 2000. http://www.geocities.com/agenovese1/RedShirtfacts.html This filmette series explores the TOS redshirt traditions with comedic parody. This VHS tape series has been debuted at many major sci-fi conventions. Several west coast sci-fi conventions have screened this video. http://www.geocities.com/movieactorsag_2000/fanresume.html Category:Star Trek de:Fan-Filme es:Fan Film fr:Fanfilm